


Greater Gods

by WerewolvesAreReal



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Three months is a long time, Weyoun has a weird religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, the one where Odo screws with Weyoun's head, and our intrepid reporter gets video. After all, three months is a long time to waste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greater Gods

“You sure you don't have anything to say?” Jake insists. “Inquiring minds want to know...”

“Not now, Jake,” Kira says absently. “I need to be at the temple soon.”

“I'll walk you there,” Odo offers. Kira's acceptance is almost automatic, and born half out of precaution; no one on the station risks offending Odo, so revered by the Jem'Hadar and Weyoun alike. His company alone guarantees safety. Perhaps thinking along the same lines - or perhaps just bored, with so little to do now - Jake follows at a distance.

“It feels so odd, going to service with so few of us,” Kira comments. There are only six other Bajoran officers left on Deep Space Nine.

“But at least this is one area where the Dominion is better than the Cardassians,” Odo points out. “Service was entirely banned when Dukat was in charge of Terek Nor.”

“Official services, anyway. But a gilded cage is still a cage, Odo.”

“I never said otherwise.” Odo looks ahead of them to the temple entrance. “Why do you suppose Weyoun always watches the Bajorans enter?”

“To scare us, maybe. Or to remind us that he could take the temple away.” Kira grimaces. “I try not to think about it too much.”

Odo grunts.

They get closer. The main traffic on the Promenade is composed of Jem'Hadar and Cardassian soldiers striding to their posts, efficient and cold. The temple entrance, lit with warm candlelight and backlit by deep red cloth, looks unbelievably welcoming. Weyoun and his entourage, walking up beside the temple, less so.

“I will never understand this Bajoran superstition,” Odo hears Weyoun comment idly to a stone-faced Jem'Hadar, Dukat on his other side. “Their insistence that the worm-hole aliens are _gods...”_

Dukat's step falters. He stops squarely in front of the temple, staring at Weyoun in disbelief.

Weyoun keeps walking for a second, then realizes he is alone and pauses. Looks back. “Is there something wrong?”

“...” Dukat starts walking again. “Not at all,” he says blandly.

Odo and Kira watch until the two move out of sight.

Kira shakes her head. “Have you ever heard of something more hypocritical? As though _we're_ the crazy ones! Ooh! He doesn't have the first idea of what a god is supposed to be like - no offense, Odo.”

“Hmm.” Odo stares after Weyoun thoughtfully. “You know, Major, I understand that the temple is a special place to Bajorans. Would you be able to tell me if a purpose I have in mind would be considered - disrespectful?”

“Disrespectful? Sure. What are you thinking?”

Jake inches closer and turns up his recorder.

“Well,” Odo begins...

______________________________

“There they go again!” Weyoun sighs.

“If you dislike their little religion so much, why do you always stand by and watch them enter the temple?” Dukat questions.

“Well, sometimes their belief is amusing, but mostly it reminds me of what a service we do for those who join the Dominion.” Weyoun smiles beatifically, spreading his hands. “Just think; perhaps in a few generations Cardassians and Bajorans alike will be worshipping the Founders!”

A few passing Bajorans hear these words and give him dirty looks.

Then Jake jogs over, holding a vid-recorder thrust out toward Weyoun. The Jem'Hadar pair that serve as Weyoun's constant companions bristle, but the Vorta just gives him a look of polite disinterest. “As I said, Mr. Sisko, I am afraid that I cannot provide you with any worthy stories - “

“But what if you just answer questions?” Jake asks. Oddly, he is not looking at Weyoun, instead twisting his head blatantly to scan the crowded Promenade. “I can't bias that.”

“Oh, I never underestimate the subterfuge of reporters, Mr. Sisko. It is a vital thing to remember, for a politician, along with...” Weyoun trails off.

Jake sees what he is looking for, and grins.

Odo steps up to the temple entrance beside Kira, looking carefully calm and dignified. He stops before Weyoun, and the Bajoran earring that dangles from his ear glitters in the holy candlelight.

Weyoun finally remembers himself. “Founder! It is an honor - “

“Will you be joining us in the temple, Weyoun?” Odo interrupts before a tangent can begin.

Weyoun pauses. “ - _us,_ Founder? I-I don't...

Dukat seems to be thoroughly enjoying the spectacle. “Are you a believer, then, Constable.”

“I was raised Bajoran, and the Prophets are very important to _us_ ,” Odo says, straightfaced. “It is important to keep close to your gods - wouldn't you agree, Weyoun?”

Weyoun's face colors strangely. “I - of course, but - Founder - that is - “

“I always find it comforting,” Odo adds, “to believe in something greater than myself.”

Weyoun gapes. Stutters. Then: “I am - there is something to do - the white! Excuse me, Fou - “

The word seems to die on his lips. Twitching, Weyoun spins around and positively flees the Promenade.

Dukat, shoulders shaking, moves after him. At the temple doors Kira grins up at Odo, patting his arm. “I think the Prophets will forgive you,” she laughs, and follows the other Bajorans inside.

Before he leaves, Odo leans into the video shot. “If Weyoun starts wearing a Bajoran earring,” he hisses, “ _I want video,_ Jake!”

And with that, he pulls off his own earring and leaves.

Jake smiles, shutting his vid-recorder triumphantly. “And that's endscene!”

  
 


End file.
